Skulduggery Pleasant - An Unexpected Night
by goXve
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie have feelings for one another. Will they dare to tell each other? Warning for spoilers (for those who hasn't read all books yet) and mature content. This story contains sex, so if you do not like Skulduggery x Valkyrie/Stephanie, or don't want to read any spoiler, please do not read this story. You have been warned!


Skulduggery Pleasant – An unexpected night

Skulduggery Pleasant sat on his couch in the apartment he owned that was above a funeral parlor in the town of Haggard in Ireland. He thought of Valkyrie, or Stephanie, which was the name her parents had given her, or Darquesse if you wanted, which was her real name.

Darquesse, which was destined to destroy the world.

Skulduggery shook his head. He just could not believe that Valkyrie would be the one to destroy the world. He had himself seen how strong Darquesse was, and it had been close on several occasions that he had gone under when she appeared. The only thing that had saved him was because of the fact that he had turned himself to Lord Vile. Something he wasn't directly proud of, but he had learned to live with the knowledge that the armor would always be there unless he destroyed it.

A sound made him turn his head. It had come from inside the bedroom he had installed to Valkyrie when she recently had had to spend the nights over at his place. Both he and Valkyrie had agreed that it would be good if she had a bed and a bathroom, since she was still human and had needs. He himself was a living skeleton, held together by magic, and had lost these needs since a long time.

Skulduggery stood up and walked towards the bedroom door. He opened it slowly and saw a sleeping Valkyrie lie in the bed he had put there for her. She slept restlessly. Her eyes moved over her closed eyelids and she let out muffled cries of pain, as if she was being tortured. Skulduggery sat down in front of her and slowly began to sing a lullaby to her that his mother had sung to him when he was having trouble sleeping.

Slowly Skulduggery saw how Valkyrie began to relax and eventually drift off peacefully again. He smiled a sad smile and brushed away a strand of hair from her face, causing Valkyrie to smile in her sleep. Before he could register what was happening, she put her hand around his and sighed relieved. She murmured something in her sleep, as Skulduggery could not quite make out, but he thought it sounded like "I knew you would not leave me, Skulduggery..."

A feeling that he never thought he would get to experience again, surged up in Skulduggery's chest.

Love.

Ever since his wife and child died, it was just the hatred that had led him to even get back to living again. Hatred and revenge. He wanted to take revenge on those who made him bad, which in the end would only prove to drag him further and further away from humanity. For many years he had been in all sorts of battlefields under the name "Lord Vile". He had made use of necromancy, which he now regretted that he had ever embarked on. It was a force that could not be trusted. If you could not control it, there was a great risk that it finally controlled yourself, something that had happened to him.

Luckily, he had managed to come to his senses one day and just left everything behind. He had stashed the armor that gave him his power, and hoped that he would not have to see it again, _ever._

But it is rare that everything goes as you want in life. He had after many years been forced to use it again, and it had nearly engulfed its power over him, but thanks to that Valkyrie had transformed herself into Darquesse, he had had a reason to come back to her and run out the side of her that was like his "Lord Vile". Dark, hateful, and who loved to see blood flow (especially if it was themselves that caused the carnage).

He had promised himself never to use the armor again unless it was absolutely necessary. With that said both he and Valkyrie knew that, that "absolute necessity" was when Darquesse decided to once again peek out and make a mess.

Skulduggery looked again at Valkyrie where she slept with a smile on her face. He stroked her knuckles slowly while his mouth, which had no lips, smiled a gentle smile. She was so beautiful, and he had said it to her countless times. What he felt for her was something that he should not feel, although he suspected that Valkyrie felt much the same way towards him.

Skulduggery had not missed the smiles Valkyrie used to give him when no one else except him saw it, how her eyes always seemed to light up when she saw him, the way she clung to him as they flew, and on the way she hugged him. None of them had talked anything about what they felt for each other, except that they loved each other, but it was in a friendly manner.

Or, that was what they had always said to each other, when their eyes really reflect something else.

Skulduggery sighed and decided to stay in the bedroom until Valkyrie awoke. He did; after all, not sleep, since he was not alive. He was, after all, not human, so he did not eat, sleep or exert special needs in the bathroom as other humans did.

The moon shone in through the bedroom window and Valkyrie grunted quietly to herself as she slowly awoke from the deep sleep that she had just been in. She sat up, stretched, and neither did she notice that the covers had slid down and exposed her breasts or that she was not alone in the room. Only when she heard Skulduggery's voice, she realized.

"I'm still here, just in case you had forgotten."

Valkyrie froze in mid-motion and slowly turned her gaze towards Skulduggery that sat on the floor below her, and had a full view of her body that appeared above the covers. Quickly Valkyrie hid her breasts with her hands and stared at Skulduggery before she managed to stammer out "What... what time… is it?"

Skulduggery shrugged, as if time did not matter to him. "Sometime after midnight. You went out pretty fast and slept restlessly, so I decided to stay with you so you would get a good night's sleep. Apparently it did not work, given that you are sitting in front of me wide awake and half-naked."

He laid his head a little to one side, the way which he always used to do and Valkyrie had to smile, despite the embarrassing situation she was in. She liked when Skulduggery did so, it made him look much more human than what he really was. This was virtually zero. "I understand. Thanks, Skulduggery, it was nice of you. I can not remember much of the dream, except that I was exposed to great pain."

Valkyrie shivered when she thought about it and she felt Skulduggery's arm on her shoulder. It made her calm immediately and she even gave him a smile. She could see a hint of a smile back and it made her once again to think about how human he was, although he was a walking skeleton.

"Valkyrie... I... Hm." Skulduggery stopped himself and looked down at her legs covered by the blanket before he continued. "I've been thinking a lot and... I feel there is one thing that we really need to talk about."

Valkyrie laughed and looked down at Skulduggery. "It must be the first time that I hear you stutter, Skulduggery. In most cases it's usually you who make me stutter."

Skulduggery did not answer, but just continued to look embarrassed, causing the smile to disappear from Valkyrie's lips. Normally Skulduggery never look embarrassed and he also used to say straight out what he felt or thought about things. He would never keep anything inside any longer, but in this case it seemed like it could conceivably take a while, it took several minutes before Skulduggery even looked up at her again.

"There is no easy way to say this Valkyrie, so I'm just going to say it straight out. I think I have started to develop some feelings towards you, and I just want to know if you feel the same for me. If not, I can gladly arrange it so that you get a new partner, so you do not have to be with me, since it probably will feel strange."

So typical Skulduggery, he is always thinking of how to make it best for her. It was a side of him that Valkyrie had always appreciated. She gave the skeleton detective a warm smile and leaned against him until their foreheads met. "Skulduggery, you need not be worried. I understand your feelings, and I'm not going to replace you against anything in the world. You do know that I love you? I know you love me too.

Ever since the first day we met, there has been something between us, just that it has had to grow and we both had to realize it alone. You've always been there for me Skulduggery, even when Darquesse showed her ugly hum. Anyone else would have abandoned me and let me fight her as best I could, or even worse, kill me where I stand.

But not you, Skulduggery..."

Tears pressed on in Valkyrie's eyes, and Skulduggery wiped away them with a gloved hand. He smiled up at Valkyrie. "Why would I abandon you, Valkyrie? After all we've been through, I mean. Yeah, I would probably had killed you if you had lived during the time when I was still Lord Vile, but I have managed to change me ever since. I've realized many things about me that I never thought existed, and it is thanks to you. You have managed to show me a whole new side of the world that I probably never would have seen otherwise."

Without answering Valkyrie put her arms around Skulduggery's bony shoulders. "I'm going to kiss you now, detective Pleasant."

And that was precisely what she did.

Skulduggery had no lips, so he could not directly kiss Valkyrie back, but it did not stop him from pressing against Valkyrie when her warm human lips met his lifeless. The feeling of once again feel another person against his lifeless body made him hope. Perhaps all was not lost after all; perhaps there was some hope even for him...

When the kiss was over the two parties looked in each other's eyes for a long silence that was anything but embarrassing. Both had a small smile on their lips and their eyes shone with a glow that had been dark for a long time.

"I apologize that I am not as warm as you, Valkyrie. I am, after all, dead, as you probably know." Skulduggery shrugged, as if it really did not matter that much, which of course it did.

Valkyrie laughed again and motioned for Skulduggery to lie down next to her, which he was more than happy to do. She carefully took of him the gloves he always wore, and unbuttoned his shirt. She had never seen this much of Skulduggery before and had been a little curious as to how he actually looked like under all those clothes. From what she could find out, he had been almost athletic when he died.

She ran her hands around the symbols that China had carved out by his collar so that he could put on a human face the times they could possibly need acquaintance with ordinary, non-magical people. She thought it was something different with the symbols, but could not quite see what it was at first. Then she noticed that they had become bigger, they covered a larger area than they had done before.

Skulduggery, which saw where Valkyrie looked, said nothing but touched the symbols, which began to glow. Soon, he carried the human face that he always wore on special occasions, but to Valkyrie's great surprise, it continued to recreate human skin along with Skulduggery's shoulders, chest and down to his stomach.

"I asked China to expand the symbols so that they could give me a full body, not just a face. I always wanted to be human again, but since that is not possible, I thought it was better to take the next best thing. What do you think?"

Valkyrie stared at the new skin that occurred on Skulduggery's, in ordinary cases, bony body. She just could not believe what she saw before her. It was... so incredibly awesome! She smiled a radiant smile and embraced Skulduggery's new body. It felt warm against her and she felt how Skulduggery froze for a while to then soften up and put his arms around her in a hug.

"I guess that means you like it?" He asked with a smile on his, now, human lips.

Valkyrie laughed back and pressed her lips against Skulduggery's. This time Skulduggery could kiss her back and the feeling was overwhelming for both. Valkyrie had never imagined that she could kiss Skulduggery in the way that she did, and she was more than sure that Skulduggery felt the same.

Valkyrie began unbuttoning the remaining buttons on Skulduggery's shirt as she continued to kiss him. It was not long before their tongues started playing with each other, at first slowly and gently, but soon more and more playful. Skulduggery pulled off his shirt without interrupting the kiss and Valkyrie could feel how he put his hand behind her neck and the other around her back as he pressed her closer.

"Oh, Skulduggery..." moaned Valkyrie between a kiss and stroked his chest as she tried to pull his pants.

Skulduggery cut off the kiss while he stroked her back. He looked into her eyes. "Are you really sure about this?"

Valkyrie took his hand, which he had around her back, and placed it against her pounding heart. She could feel her nipples stiffen by his touch, without him even touching them. "Yes, I want to..."

"You do know that if we go through with this and the Sanctuary finds out, both you and I can be in trouble? In the worst cases it can lead to that they find out that you are Darquesse, and it will in all likelihood lead to your death."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, Skulduggery Pleasant." Valkyrie took Skulduggery's hand and kissed it (it was large and looked like it could both one thing and another) before she laid it over her left breast. "Go ahead, I'm yours..."

Skulduggery slowly began stroking Valkyrie's breast. When he saw how she opened her mouth and let out a groan of pleasure he was immediately more daring and started massaging her nipples unbearably slow. This got Valkyrie to grab his face and kiss him with a hunger that neither of them knew she had. Between the kisses Valkyrie moaned low and pressed herself against Skulduggery's hand. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her and she felt how she became increasingly wet.

She was just about to ask Skulduggery to take her when she felt two fingers slowly push their way between her legs and began to fondle her bosom in small circles. They went round and round and Valkyrie now groaned high in Skulduggery's mouth. "So good…"

She could feel how he smiled and Skulduggery interrupted the kiss. He smiled at her and started to nibble and kiss her behind the ear, then slowly went down along her neck and collarbone. The kisses made Valkyrie shiver of pleasure as she felt how Skulduggery opened her up using his fingers.

When he reached her breasts, he stopped for a second and looked up at her, as if he asked for permission. Valkyrie could only nod; she did not trust her voice this time. She closed her eyes as she felt how Skulduggery's tongue found her nipple and started biting playfully in it. Such pleasure as she now felt she had never experienced before. She did not even think it was possible to feel like she did. She felt excited, hot and _very_ wet.

"Skulduggery..." she moaned out, "I want you inside me, _n-o-w_..."

"Everything has its time, Valkyrie", was Skulduggery's response and Valkyrie felt it as if she would burst with impatience. She knew Skulduggery knew that if it was something she was not good at, it was just waiting.

Without her knowing how it happened Skulduggery was suddenly between her legs. She did no more than open her mouth before she felt his tongue found her clitoris and began to lick her while he continued to stroke her inside with his fingers.

She could really feel how her bowels began to tighten, and she realized that it was not far to go for her. She wanted to get it over with, but at the same time she did not want to before Skulduggery was inside her. She tried to hold back, but it was almost impossible. The orgasm was approaching more and more, and just when she would come, Skulduggery quit with his "torture".

Valkyrie looked down at him and when she saw the smirk on his lips she had an idea that would get Skulduggery to regret that smirk. She sat up, put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed where she had just been. Skulduggery was so surprised that he did not even try to stop her. "Valkyrie, as your mentor, I feel I have every right to ask what it is you think you're doing?"

"As your student I receive the right to remain silent, since everything I say may be used against me at a later time", replied the Valkyrie and smiled a mischievous smile at Skulduggery.

"So you want to play that game now?" Skulduggery smiled back.

Without answering Valkyrie leaned down toward Skulduggery's waist and started kissing his belly with feathery kisses. This got Skulduggery to shiver of pleasure and egging Valkyrie to continue. She went further and further down, until she came to his hip, where his pants began. She undid the button and slowly pulled down his fly, all to her great joy when she saw how Skulduggery bit his lip. She suspected that he understood what was coming.

When Valkyrie pulled down Skulduggery's pants she could _finally_ see it. She had never seen a dick, but this has to be one of the most beautiful ones. It was just right and hammered with a desire that she knew only she could ease. She started stroking it with her hand and then put it in her mouth.

The groan that escaped Skulduggery got Valkyrie to smile inside. He liked it; she continued and took more and more of his length into her mouth until she had "swallowed" it. While she sucked on it, she let her tongue slide over the tip of his penis as best she could. Of the sound that came from Skulduggery, and given the way his hips moved, she suspected that he really liked it.

"Valkyrie, no more... I do not... want to come in your mouth..." Skulduggery groaned and grabbed Valkyrie's face. Reluctantly Valkyrie let go and sat up, without letting go of his cock.

Instead, she sat in Skulduggery's knee and brought slowly his entire length into her womb. The feeling that arose when he filled her was indescribable. It felt so good to be filled and she wanted more. She wanted to feel him everywhere, and she wanted him to take her everywhere.

As if Skulduggery had heard her, he grabbed her hips and began to slowly move back and forth. Valkyrie was quickly too caught up and it was not long before they managed to find a rhythm that filled both with absolute delight.

To be her first time Skulduggery thought that Valkyrie behaved extremely well. It was the first time he had taken a woman's virginity and to take it from someone who was as inexperienced as Valkyrie, but behaved as if she was much more experienced was more than he could ever want. He loved to look at her when she moved in time with him, to see how she really enjoyed the feeling he gave her.

It was so long since he had last been able to be with a woman where he too could get the same enjoyment as she and Skulduggery was not lying idle. He put his hand on Valkyrie's neck and started kissing her neck and behind her ear, where he knew many women had some of their erogenous zones. As if she had read his mind, he felt how Valkyrie began to shiver with pleasure of his touch and the way she pressed herself closer to him.

"Skulduggery... Take me from behind... Please..." whispered Valkyrie and withdrew from Skulduggery's embrace after some time. She turned quickly and turned her head. She looked at him with pleading eyes and Skulduggery was not slow in making her request.

He pushed his entire limb into her with such force that Valkyrie screamed by all the pleasure coursing through her body. Yes, she wanted more! It felt so good, she wanted Skulduggery to continue take her hard, and he did. He pressed himself into her again and again, faster and harder each time until Valkyrie could not hold back any longer.

With something that reminded of a roar, she came with such force that she felt as if she would faint from all the waves of pleasure that washed through her body again and again. On shaky legs, she managed to hold herself up enough to feel how Skulduggery pushed into her as far as he could while he came in her.

When she felt how his sperm filled her, her legs gave way under her and she collapsed down on the bed with Skulduggery over her. She breathed strained and had to fight against the tiredness that crept over her.

A thought struck her. _She had just lost her virginity to a skeleton__detective._ It was not every day you had to experience something like that, and she was pretty sure she was one of the few who ever experienced anything that even came close to what she just had experienced.

She felt Skulduggery pull out of her and she turned slowly while Skulduggery lay down beside her. She lay on her side and embraced him. "Thank you so much for that..." she whispered against his chest and she felt Skulduggery's breasts bobbing up and down as he laughed.

"The pleasure was all mine, Valkyrie. As usual, in other words."

Valkyrie laughed tired and made it comfortable for herself. Soon, she slept in the arms of the only person in the world who had ever understood her and who loved her for who she was.


End file.
